Fate GX
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Shirou Emiya, an unusual boy with an unusual family. Founded by the Emiya family, he grew up to be a seemingly normal boy with a hidden side that much resemble his father. He will go to Duel Academy to face what may possibly his greatest challenge yet. Or, is there something greater going beyond the boundary?
1. Prologue

Author's note: Here is the prologue. I'm going to make the average first year students at Duel Academy start as 15 year old. This is mainly due to Zane who seems to be at least 17 years old to me when he graduated. I personally think he's 18 when he starts dueling in the Pro League.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh franchises or Fate/Stay Night.

 **Prologue**

Peace could be found all over the world despite violent conflicts that happened in different places from time to time. Peace could be found in people just going about their daily lives not minding others. Peace could be found in one person busying with a favorite activity. Peace could be found in a person simply being happy for a moment only. There is one moment where someone's peace is about to be ruined.

A boy of 15 years old can be seen sleeping peacefully, unaware of the world going about as usual. The boy has short and slightly spiky red hair which remained to be his only defining aspect in his appearance that sets him out from the rest. The appearance can be seen as normal. Snoring peacefully, he is unaware of his approaching predator.

The predator has a small shape and creeps nearer to its target with silent footsteps. It has a mischievous glint in its red eyes. The hunter let out a small smirk.

The hunter inhaled a deep breath before letting out one whisper.

"Wake up, onniiiiii-chan!" The hunter tackled the boy.

Well a whisper as quiet as it can be for this little hunter anyway.

"Wha-oof!" The boy cried out in surprise, not wincing in pain the slightest due to having grown used to it.

The boy finally opened his eyes and looked at his grinning attacker. His attacker had an appearance of a girl with distinct fair skin, white silver hair, and red eyes. She looked to be not that much younger than the redhead. The girl in question is 13 years old and wearing her favorite pink pajamas.

The boy sat up straight and groaned from the unwanted wake up call. He rubbed his sleepy eyes until the drowsiness is almost gone from them.

"Illya-chan, must you always do this?" The boy admonished her lightly.

"But, Onii-chan I want to give you your daily wakeup calls from your most adorable little sister. You wouldn't deny her that would you?"

Illya looked straight at him with the most dangerous weapon known to mankind everywhere.

The puppy dog eyes, you'd have to be a completely heartless person to be able to resist them!

That or the person in question just doesn't care about the puppy dog eyes at all which is quite rare.

Unfortunately, this boy is neither such person and as expected he broke down stuttering in response to her sister's dirty tactic. The boy is a sucker for his little sister's cuteness as she pretty much gets him to do anything.

Which pretty much make him her slave in all but name, but nobody needs to know that do they?

"Umm… no?" The boy said unsurely.

Satisfied with this, Illya got off of him with a cheerful smile. "By the way Shirou, mom and dad are waiting for you downstairs. Breakfast is ready!" She told him.

"Did dad cook?" Shirou asked hesitantly.

Illya shook her head amusedly and chuckled. "No onii-chan, mom would never let dad try to cook again, especially not after what happened the first few times."

Ah, their father is a very skilled professional that receives job offers with generous salary every now and then. Unfortunately, one of his skills did not include cooking. Not even the most basic form of cooking can be accomplished by him. The best he could do was make coffee which he needed a lot for a certain line of work.

His name is Kiritsugu Emiya.

The first time, their father tried to cook for the family, everything was a disaster. Somehow, pieces of the food he attempted to cook got stuck in the microwave itself for unexplained reasons. Second time was a disfigured piece of meat that became alive somehow and tried to grab onto their mother. It was swiftly executed by its intended target within the blink of an eye.

No one dared to look at the smiling face and closed eyes of the scary mother.

Third and last time attempt was rice with chicken. It was burnt to pitch black within seconds. After that, it became a house rule that he will never attempt to cook under any circumstances much to his embarrassment.

It was a good thing Shirou seemed to pick up cooking along with his mother and one of the maids. Turned out, the redhead had a hidden knack for the culinary arts with enough practice. He was the unofficial head chef of the family.

Oh yeah, there happened to be two maids that work for the family, but pretty much treated as part of the family due to certain origins. The maids are Sella and Leysritt. Apparently, they are part of the very same family that their mother, Irisviel von Einzbern, came from.

A noticeable thing about the maids, Irisviel and Illya is that they all look similar in appearance. They all have white silver hair and red eyes. It's odd for even relatives to have such striking similar appearance, but Shirou learned quick enough to ignore it.

Such detail isn't that important anyway. Well, too most people that is.

"I'll be down there in a minute Illya. I'm just gonna stretch a little bit."

His sister nodded in response and skipped happily out of the room.

Shirou stretched his arms and legs to get his whole body awake from a good night sleep.

He promptly went to the bathroom and washed his face in water. The young teenager went down the stairs to the living room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Shirou." His father greeted him before sipping his coffee.

The man had an appearance of that of a Japanese man in his early thirties with a body very well in shape for strenuous physical activities. He has black spiky hair, dark eyes that could be described as black, and wore a normal gray yukata.

To Shirou, he noticed that there seems to be a light in his father's eyes that is surrounded by a feeling of emptiness when he had first met him.

It wasn't until some years later that he discovered a rare trait in himself that Kiritsugu opened up to him about certain topics.

"Hurry, up and eat your breakfast Shirou! Eat it while it is hot." His mother greeted him.

Irisviel looked very much like an older Illya with long straight hair. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and possess beauty that would easily make lesser women envy. She is wearing simple casual clothing.

Illya can be seen sitting next to her while happily munching on her food. Opposite from Kiristugu, sat two more females who looked around Irisviel's age. Sella has her hair tied in a pony tail that reached just below her neckline and Leysritt has short hair.

Another difference between the two maids regarding appearance is that Sella's eyes seemed to express her as a strict woman. Leysritt's made her expression look blank despite her casual personality. There is one more difference which is that Leysritt is more… gifted in the chest area than her fellow maid.

Sella pointed Shirou toward the food set for him.

He obliged and sat down with the rest of the family.

The family had a small chat over normal things like the neighbors' pets making a ruckus or Illya's description of her time at school.

Times like these made Shirou grateful for being part of the family.

He is not actually a biological son of the family as his appearance pointed out.

He was adopted since 10 years ago after a tragic incident occurred.

It was the Great Fuyuki Fire as the tragic event was came to be known as.

There were very few survivors that numbered in a few dozen out of about 500 hundred people. He is one of them. What set him out from the rest of the survivors was that he was found near the center of the inferno.

Everyone else was found on the outskirts of the event.

He lost his family, his memoires, and almost his life too.

However, that doesn't matter. The family treated him as one of their own and he returned the feelings in kind.

It was puzzling to many people how he survived, but Kiritsugu and Irisviel knew how.

The answer was what the boy had in his possession though he had no idea how they came to be on his person. Even if he lost his memories of person he was, he was sure that they weren't supposed to be there in the first place.

What made it strange was that he could remember the event clearly, yet the event was distorted into a blur. He was awake and remembered every detail of the fire, but he could not remember it truly after his rescue.

It was an odd feeling that he couldn't help but fell that there was something else to the event.

His father told why the fire happened, or at least what he believed how it happened.

The fire was the result of a dangerous and forbidden experiment that many have tried thousands of years ago, but they all failed.

He was told due to his odd ability that not many possess.

Duel Spirits.

He could sense spirits like the rest of the family as evident to what he had in his possession after the fire.

They were Duel Monster cards.

It came as a surprise to the entire family, but Illya was excited at having an older brother who was like her.

Another odd thing was that Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Leysritt, and Sella could do the same thing as well though the latter two don't play the famous card game anyway.

Kiritsugu told him that he learned about his own ability to sense these spirits from an old friend who was aware of these cases.

Shirou also learned that it was a common trait in Irisviel's family though the reason why remained hidden from him to this day.

Anyway, the family finished their breakfast as Sella went to clean up the dishes and Leysritt helped Illya prepared for school a bit.

Shirou noticed that his father pulled out a folder from under the table and placed it on top of the furniture. His wife sat by him quietly.

"Shirou, there is something that I want to speak with you about this." His father spoke with seriousness in his voice.

Shirou's back straightened as he knows what business this meant. "What is this about?"

The man handed his son the folder.

He took it and opened the folder as he carefully looked over its contents.

His eyes widened a bit at a specific piece of information.

"Dad, is this related to that incident?" Shirou questioned his father.

"It's not directly linked, but it's too similar to be a coincidence. A colleague of mine went there to investigate, but was told to leave the island when he got too close to the location. He did however, managed to get a dark feeling of something that shouldn't be there. He never got to the source, but it was enough that a similar occurrence happened." Kiritsugu explained to him.

"Shirou, this is your decision if you want to do this. I don't want my son and Illya's only brother to get hurt, but I have faith in you if you feel resolute in doing this." His mother said to him serious as her husband, but with a motherly tone.

"Besides, even if you take this task on, you won't be alone. Later that is, I have to settle some findings with a friend in London before heading over to there and help you with the investigation." His father stated.

Shirou looked over the contents one more time placed the folder close on the table.

There was only one answer for him.

Inside the folder was the picture of an island with a large building that people recognize its importance for the three colors that could be seen on the front of it.

Blue.

Yellow.

And lastly, red.

Inside Shirou's room, sat a deck of cards with one face up on top, there is an image of a young blonde girl in regal blue dress and armor.

A faded image of her could be seen sitting on the bed patiently.

 **Notes**

Many things from Fate/Stay Night will be altered to mirror the original in some ways.

One example is the Fuyuki Fire and its causes. It will be explained a little more in details at some point.

Characters coming into this story will have Rin Tohsaka and Souichirou Kuzuki. Sakura Matou is still up for debate. If she is in the story, she will remain in the Tohsaka family since magecraft doesn't exist in this world. I'm pretty much not bringing any other characters at this point except for one certain girl that would make Shirou's life comedy hell for her own amusement.

I'm still debating whether Servants will be ritual monsters or not. I do want them to be easily playable enough so that Shirou will be using two main Servants for a duel at some point. Can you guess which one will be Shirou's second Servant in this future duel?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Iskandar or Alexander the Great will be a servant that remains with Waver Velvet who will be a guest character that comes in at one point. Reason for this is that I like the friendship that the too developed in the Fate/Zero series. It just doesn't feel right to me to separate them.

You're gonna have to wait until the Yubel arc or the Society of Light arc maybe to find out what I have in store for what Shirou's true origin is. It might be obvious if you pick up the hints that I will lay out in certain antagonists.

Angra Mainyu will be an antagonist for the story and the Servant Avenger card. He will not be actively participating for most of the story since that's not his style. He likes to screw with everybody from behind the curtain and then make a big entrance. I will make him pretty damned powerful a card when he makes his move into the story and is played into a duel. Question is when.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh franchises or Fate/Stay Night.

 **Chapter 1**

A teen stood before a large building with many his age entering it.

He checked his Duel Disk and his deck of cards that is stored safely in a deck box. He placed the deck box back into an inside pocket in his jacket. The boy calmed his nerves before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Shirou looked around and sighed. "Well, this is it. I better pass the entrance exam or else it'll be harder to do this." He looked around himself at others. "They certainly seem excited."

"Well, what future duelists wouldn't be?" A new voice questioned rhetorically besides him.

Shirou turned his head to see a boy around his height and of the same age as him. The boy had black that is slight flushed back and dark blue eyes. He wore an outfit that would immediately describe the wearer as clean and proper.

"My name is Bastion Misawa." The now named boy extended a hand to shake.

Shirou nodded and accepted the gesture. "I'm Shirou Emiya. I'm here to enter the entrance exam to go to Duel Academy."

Bastion gave a slight chuckle at this. "You and everybody here is. As much as I want to talk about what our dreams for Duel Academy are, why don't we go inside and sign up for the test? The sooner we finish the sooner we see if we get accepted or not."

"True, I want to get this over with. By the way, how will be tested for this?" Shirou asked his fellow teenager.

Bastion blinked at this. "You mean you don't know?"

Shirou shook his head.

"Well, there are two parts to this exam really. One is the writing test to determine our knowledge and the other is the practical test to determine our dueling skills." Bastion explained.

"Well, that's not too bad. I didn't really look this up even as I was finding about Duel Academy and how to enter it. I kind of rushed it." Shirou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Bastion shook his head light-heartedly. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you duel later during the practical tests taking place. Good luck, Shirou."

Shirou nodded as they entered the building and went to the places they needed to sign up first before taking the entrance exam.

* * *

Shirou sat by himself in the stadium staring at the various examiners and applicants dueling it out.

The redhead was confident that he did well on the writing portion of the exam.

It was hard not to when Sella had often tutored him on various subjects during his childhood with the Emiya family some of which holds some relevance to Duel Monsters. It was also surprising to him that Leysritt knew a lot of the subjects as well.

Sella said it simply that Leysritt chose not to use that knowledge most of the times when she should.

Leysritt wasn't exactly lazy, more like unmotivated unless it's something a family member asking something of her.

His eyes finally found one person he was looking for when he came into the stadium in less than a couple of minutes ago.

It was Bastion dueling against a proctor of course.

At first glance, it looked like the proctor hold the advantage with more monsters on the field. Then Bastion turned the duel around with a Ring of Destruction trap card.

The duel concluded with the examiner's defeat through Ring of Destruction.

Shirou peered carefully at Bastion's expression which showed no sign of relief in the slightest at the revealing of his trap card. 'So, he had the duel singing his tune all along. Impressive, dad would certainly like to test him in a battle of mind.'

Unknown to him, a pair of blue eyes were watching him with interest a fair distance away. It was a girl wearing a long sleeved red shirt and black skirt. Her black hair was done in twin-tails.

'Could it be him? Father did say that man adopted a son with the same description of the boy I see sitting there right now. Plus, that man doesn't live too far away from here after all.' The girl mused to herself.

"Ah, there you are Rin. Oh? Where are you staring at?" A quiet voice spoke up next to him.

That broke her out of her train of thoughts as she looked over to her sister.

The girl right next to her has shoulder length black hair that grows longer on the right. Her eyes are the same blue as her sister. She also has a little pinkish purple ribbon tied around her hair on the left. She wears a pink cardigan over her white top and a long cream-colored skirt.

"It was nothing, Sakura. I've just thought I saw something, turned it was just a trick of the light." Rin said.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at this, not buying it. She knows her older sister after all; nothing catches her attention unless it's something actually interesting.

"Hmm, if you say so." Sakura decided to let this go as she doesn't see anything possibly worth mentioning.

She took a glance in the direction her sister was looking at and saw red hair.

'Red hair? Well, that's peculiar. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it's rare to see someone with such a hair color.' Sakura noted.

"By the way, Sakura, how well are you getting along with her?" Rin asked.

Sakura smiled. "Well sister, she is very nice and acts like a mature older sister. This is the best present from Uncle Kariya!" She said brightly.

"What am I chopped liver?" One of Rin's eyes twitched.

"Aah, well… it's just that she's quieter than you are." Sakura replied.

"Master, someone was watching you." A familiar female voice spoke to Shirou.

Shirou's eyes narrowed. "Who is it?" He quietly whispered while making it as if his lips aren't talking.

"It's a girl around your age. By her appearance she could be the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka though I don't have anything to confirm this."

"Thank you for the heads up, Saber." Shirou thanked his Duel Spirit.

'If the Tohsaka family planned on having a family member goes to Duel Academy the same time I'm attending it, then there could be complications. My dad said he never got along so well with Tokiomi and a few others in particular.' Shirou mused.

Said spirit nodded as the image of Saber cleared enough for her to be recognized as the girl in blue regal dress and armor. She sat on the chair right next to her master despite her inability to touch the physical world and that she wouldn't be seen by pretty much anybody with the exception of Shirou.

"U-uum… hello do you mind if I sit here?" A nervous voice asked.

Shirou turned his head to see a boy barely taller than half his own height with sky blue hair and wore glasses.

"I don't mind." He gestured toward the seat next to him that Saber is not sitting on.

Still a little anxious and mostly relieved, the blue-haired boy sat down on the offered seat.

'Must not have many friends if this is how he talks to people he doesn't know.' Shirou noted.

"My name is Shirou. What is yours?"

"I'm Syrus." The boy replied.

"Are you waiting for your chance to duel Syrus?" Shirou asked, trying to start a conversation to help the boy feel a little more comfortable.

The boy shook his head. "No, I already dueled."

"Oh, then did you pass?"

Syrus's shoulders slumped as an imaginary dark cloud shadowed over him.

The gesture was answer enough.

"Err well… I'm sure that you did well enough on the writing test to pass into Duel Academy." Shirou tried to cheer up the boy awkwardly.

Shirou internally cursed himself as he still wasn't used to fixing awkward situations that he himself made.

That raised the boy up… a little bit that is.

"Did you pass yours?" Syrus asked.

Shirou shook his head. "No, I'm still waiting to be called up first."

"Hello gents, it's nice seeing you again Shirou." Bastion voice sounded as he came up to them.

"Oh hey Bastion, nice finisher you pulled there on your duel. By the way, this is Syrus." Shirou waved to the blue-haired boy.

"I'm Bastion and it was nothing really, the timing was just perfect." Bastion said modestly. "How did you do on the writing part of the test?"

Shirou shrugged nonchalantly. "Not too bad I guess. I'm still waiting for my turn to duel though."

Bastion took a seat right by Syrus as the three watched the ongoing duels going below.

The three made small talks as minutes went by until an announcement was made.

"Shirou Emiya please report to arena 4 to begin your entrance duel exam! I repeat, arena 4!" The announcement rang out to Shirou louder than any others because it was the only one he wanted to hear.

"Welp, I guess this is it. I'll see you guys after this." Shirou stood up from his seat as he made his way to the dueling area.

Saber dissolved into mist first and then into nothing as she readied herself for the duel.

"Good luck, Shirou."

"Yeah, do your best out there."

Bastion and Syrus gave their support.

Shirou simply smiled and nodded in response that he heard them.

The redhead placed his duel disk on his left forearm and made sure it was tight enough to stay still. He took out the cards in his deck box and placed them into his duel disk.

'Well, I win this and my ticket to Duel Academy is guaranteed.' Shirou thought.

He stepped into the duel arena where a Duel Proctor was waiting for him.

"I am Mr. Russel and I will be testing your dueling abilities. Let us begin."

Shirou nodded in agreement.

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" Both of them shouted.

 **Shirou:** 4000

 **Mr. Russel:** 4000

"Since you're the one applying, I'll let you start this." The proctor offered.

"Thanks." Shirou drew his first card out of his deck and smirked at all the cards in is hand. "I'll start this off by setting one monster face down and one card in my spell and trap card zone. I end my turn, your move."

Two cards with their backsides seen appeared on Shirou's side. One was vertical and the other was horizontal.

The proctor drew a card. "I'm a little disappointed, but it's not unreasonable to set up a good defense. I'll normal summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A man wearing armor with a cape and holding two swords appeared on the field.

 **Marauding Captain (Earth/ Warrior/ Level 4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 400)**

"And with his special little ability, I can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

An intimidating humanoid creature with an odd axe appeared and wore a hellish version of a biker gang outfit with the open vest.

 **Vorse Raider (Dark/ Beast-Warrior/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)**

"Vorse Raider attack that face down monster." Mr. Russel ordered his monster.

Said Duel Monster happily obliged and charged at the face down card.

Shirou's face down monster flipped up to reveal the image of a monster sitting behind a large shield.

A well-muscled man with the appearance of a Native American with long, spiky, black hair entered the field with a large shield.

 **Big Shield Gardna (Warrior/ Earth/ Level 4/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 2600)**

The big man blocked Vorse Raider's attack and pushed the monster back roughly back to the ground near its respective owner.

 **Shirou:** 4000

 **Mr. Russel:** 3300

"Big Shield Gardna is one of the best monsters in defense." Shirou said with a hint of pride.

"True, but now its effect switches it to attack mode. I think I'll have my Marauding Captain finishes it off!" Mr. Russel ordered his other monster.

The armored warrior rushes forward and maneuvered around Big Shield Gardna's shield before stabbing its intended target.

Big Shield Gardna groaned in pain before exploding into numerous fragments of light.

 **Shirou:** 2900

 **Mr. Russel:** 3300

Shirou winced as he never liked his monsters dying in front of him during a duel due to his affiliation with some Duel Spirits.

While the card may not hold the actual Duel Spirit of Big Shield Gardna, he interacted with Saber long enough to respect his Duel Monsters enough for the sacrifices they made for their master's victory.

"Well, that plan to stall has blown up with his second monster." Shirou sighed.

He was hoping it'd be only one monster attacking so he can keep Big Shield Gardna alive long enough to secure the field.

'Guess I can't wait any longer.' Shirou mused.

"With your monster destroyed, I'll end my turn by setting two cards. It's your move now, boy." The proctor said as the back of two cards appeared on the field on Mr. Russel's side of the field.

Shirou drew another card from his deck.

"If defense didn't work then I'll have to go with offense then. I summon Dark Blade in attack mode." Shirou stated.

A knight in ominous black armor appeared with two swords in its hands. It wears a black cape with the inside red and has spikes jutting out all over its armor.

 **Dark Blade (Warrior/ Dark/ Level 4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500)**

"Now attack Marauding Captain!" The teenager ordered.

The knight obeyed his command and rushed forward its target with its swords in a swinging motion.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Negate Attack to stop your attack!" The proctor countered.

A card with a purple background appeared with an image of blue, red, and white swirl.

Dark Blade stopped its attack in mid-swing and went back to his master's side.

'Oh great, but at least he used it up already.' Shirou thought.

"In that case, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Another face down card appeared by Shirou's first one.

The proctor drew a card and looked at it. "Looks like my ace card is here, it's time for me to bring it out. I will tribute my two monsters to summon Barrel Dragon."

A mechanical dragon with three noticeable large gun barrels appeared on the field in place of the two previous monsters.

 **Barrel Dragon (Machine/ Dark/ Level 7/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2200)**

"I'll use its effect. You see, I flip a coin three times and if I get at least two heads I can destroy one of your monster which will be your Dark Blade."

A digital coin appeared in the middle of the field and flipped itself three times.

Head

Tail

Head

Barrel Dragon released an electrical charge at the dark knight and destroyed him.

"Now I'll equip it with Black Pendant."

A purple necklace flashed into existence around the robotic dragon's neck.

 **Barrel Dragon (Machine/ Dark/ Level 7/ ATK: 3100/ DEF: 2200)**

"Barrel Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel with triple charge blast!" The proctor roared out.

"Not so fast," Shirou interrupted, "I'll take a page out of your book and activate Negate Attack."

Shirou second face down card flipped up to reveal itself to be identical to the one that Mr. Russel used on him.

"Tch, talk about luck." The proctor commented. "I guess I can't do anything then. I end my turn."

"I draw." Shirou stated before drawing a card. "I activate the ritual spell card Servant Contract!"

A spell card appeared with an image of a circle drawn on the floor with symbols and words written in an unknown language.

Shirou's declaration caught his friend's attention, others who were paying attention as well as Rin and Sakura.

"Oh? What ritual monster does he intend to summon that will save him?" Bastion asked curiously.

"Whatever it is, it's must be something good." Syrus said.

"Rin could that be?" Sakura asked her sister hesitantly.

Rin nodded and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've never heard of that ritual spell card before." Alexis commented.

"It must be a new ritual monster then. Those aren't often played due to that there's not many that can compete with powerful fusion monsters nowadays." Zane said.

The two were watching the duel this entire time when Zane noticed him.

"By tributing monsters from my deck equal to the level of the monster I planned to summon, I ritual summon Servant Saber Arturia!" Shirou declared, surprising everybody.

"What!? That's not how ritual summoning work!? You tribute monsters from your hand and field, you cannot from the deck!" The proctor said in disbelief.

Shirou nodded as if he's agreeing. "That would be normally the case, but this is a special ritual spell card that has a different rule due to the nature of the monster it summons. You see, in return for tributing monsters from the deck by sending to the grave, I cannot summon or set any monster until my next turn and only the summoned monster may attack the turn it is summoned. I tribute another Dark Blade from my deck and Command Knight, now come on out Saber!" Shirou sent the two warriors from his deck to the grave.

Saber did as he commanded as she appeared in a burst of light that flashed brightly.

Everyone watching took her in appearance and looked at her in awe.

Sure, they've seen beautiful Duel Monsters before and powerful ones that would impress others like the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon of the world known Seto Kaiba.

However, it was the regality and strength in her appearance that everybody could feel.

Her blue and white dress indicates that she is of high standing and her armor shown that she is battle ready. Her posture and green eyes shown she is not to be trifled unless you're prepared to lose badly. Her skin tone and blonde hair speaks of her European descent as to make it looks she is of nobility. Her hands seemed to be grasping a sword that does not exist though everybody can see the shift in the air around said sword if looked carefully.

 **Servant Saber Arturia (Warrior/ Light/ Level 8/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2500)**

"Hey choose, look at that monster. She's quite pretty and strong too!" A boy said besides the person he's talking too.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's not like he's gonna win with that attack still low." Chazz ignored the duel going on below.

"With Arturia out, I will equip her with a special equip spell card, a Noble Phantasm to be precise. I equip her with Noble Phantasm Excalibur and it gives her a 500 boost in attack and defense." Shirou said.

The majestic sword appeared in Arturia's hand in place of the imaginary sword made of wind. The sword has a silver blade at a normal length for European swords, with a round golden guard around the blue handle.

 **Servant Saber Arturia (Warrior/ Light/ Level 8/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000)**

"Impressive, but you are still 200 short of defeating my Barrel Dragon in a head on attack." The proctor stated.

Shirou smirked at this. "Who said that was the only equip card I'm giving her. I equip her with a second spell card, Megamorph to double her original attack points!"

Arturia was now surrounded in a purple aura as her power increases.

 **Servant Saber Arturia (Warrior/ Light/ Level 8/ ATK: 5500/ DEF: 3000)**

The proctor whistled, impressed by the power boost.

"By the way, Noble Phantasm Excalibur has a special ability I would like to show you. By giving up the power boost that it grants until the end of your turn, I can destroy one card on the field and the target is your Barrel Dragon!" Shirou told his opponent.

"Wait what?!"

Arturia readied herself as raised sword in her grasp continued to glow brighter and brighter until massive amount of light is gather on the blade of the sword.

"Excalibur!" Arturia yelled out, surprising everyone who heard her voice.

Arturia swung the sword at Barrel Dragon, engulfing it in light to the point that it vanished without a trace of it left. The bright light slowly faded away from her Excalibur as it is now in its normal state.

 **Servant Saber Arturia (Warrior/ Light/ Level 8/ ATK: 5000/ DEF: 2500)**

The proctor clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"Now Arturia go for a direct attack and end this duel." The Servant obeyed as she rushed forward.

"I don't think so, I still have one more card to play and it's a trap card. Say hello to Magic Cylinder for it'll be redirecting your monster's attack right back at you." The proctor countered as his last face down revealed itself with the image of two large cups pointed in opposite directions.

"Oh no, Shiro's going to lose!" Syrus exclaimed as Bastion looked on calmly at the duel.

"Well, that's the end of that." Alexis said.

"… I wouldn't be so sure of that." Zane said.

"In that case, I activate my trap card, Royal Decree." Shirou announced as his own trap activated with an image of a king making a declaration on the balcony of a castle.

"What does that do?" Mr. Russel asked, obviously not familiar with it.

"This card negates the effects of all other trap cards on the field which means your Magic Cylinder is irrelevant now." Shirou answered him, making the proctor's eyes widened.

Arturia closed in her target and swung her sword at him, ending the duel.

 **Shirou:** 2900

 **Mr. Russel:** 0000

The duel was now over, as all cards on the field faded away.

Shirou gave a grateful smile to his Servant as said Servant acknowledged it.

"Well done, Mr. Emiya. You pass the practical test and I'm sure you will find a spot amongst the ranks of those at Duel Academy." Mr. Russel congratulated him.

Shirou left the arena and went back to the seating area where Bastion and Syrus are.

"Looks like he overwhelmed the proctor. I'm intrigued by this new ritual spell card; it sure makes the tribute requirements easier although there is a slight drawback to it." Alexis said.

"His use of Royal Decree is surprising as well. Not many duelists use it due to the drawback of losing the abilities of their own trap cards even it takes out their opponents'. It's a good thing he timed it well. Otherwise, he would have lost earlier to Barrel Dragon." Zane added.

"Oh, are you complimenting him Zane? You don't do that for many people as far as I know." Alexis asked curiously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Alexis? I've noticed how you paid very close attention to this duel more than any others. Are you perhaps interested in him?" Zane said plainly with a teasing tone hidden under it.

Alexis's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Of course not Zane, I was just really interested in that ritual monster." She denied this quickly.

'So that's the power of Excalibur, huh? Still doesn't show his Servant's own ability though. Shirou Emiya who are you? It's too much of a coincidence to be going to the same destination.' Rin mused.

Shirou headed back to the seat he was sitting prior to his duel, only to find it being occupied by someone else.

It was a boy about his age with brown hair oddly shaped like a certain furry Duel Monster he couldn't remember exactly.

"Hey, that was a sweet duel down there." The boy extended a hand in a friendly manner.

Shirou accepted it as he always found it to be polite to those willing to be friendly despite being strangers.

"Thanks, it was a bit of a close call."

"We should duel sometimes when we get the chance. Oh, by the way, my name is Jaden Yuki." The boy now named Jaden introduced himself.

"I'm Shirou Emiya; it's a pleasure to meet you." The redhead replied in kind.

Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, and Shirou quickly got acquainted with each other and formed some sort of a friendship despite having only met each other for a short time.

Afterwards, Jaden found out he came in late and had to duel an examiner who was using his own personal deck.

Such a thing was unfair in Shirou's eyes as well as others, but Jaden Yuki managed to surprised everybody with a swift comeback.

Jaden won his duel with an underdog victory much to his opponent's ire.

Shirou couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at his friend's panicked state when he found out how close he came to cutting it. Imagine that, eager to enter Duel Academy only to almost miss their chance at entry by being late.

Shirou couldn't help but fell that he will be in the ride of a life time as he watched his friend gained victory with his Elemental Flame Wingman.

Unfortunately, he will learn eventually that Duel Academy is simply the beginning of a long line gears working in motion.

 **Notes**

Well this chapter is longer than I've expected to write, oh well doesn't really matter.

Sakura will not be going to Duel Academy; sorry if that's disappointed you. This is a different world so I will have her first meeting with Shirou sometimes after the first season in probably Fuyuki.

I've altered how entering Duel Academy since I really don't remember the first season of Yugioh GX that well. Plus, the writing test is based on what I've seen in the anime before. It'd make sense to check on the knowledge of said students.

I will now include a few more Servants for Shirou so he can mix things up in duels.

I will include details for Servant Saber Arturia in the next chapter in regards to her card effects.

 **6/15/2015** -This chapter was edited as the reviews helped a little with some things I just didn't like in this chapter. I revised the effect of Noble Phantasm Excalibur.

 **Noble Phantasm Excalibur –Equip Spell Card**

Equip only to Servant Saber Arturia. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn during your main phase, you can destroy one card on the field. If you do, the equipped monster loses 500 ATK and DEF until the next end phase of your opponent's turn.

I might come back and change Excalibur effect a little bit.

Servants and their Noble Phantasms are going to be ridiculously big game changers.

Namely, Archer's UBW, Iskandar's Ionioi Hetairoi, Lancer's Gae Bolg, and many more.

I shudder to think how Avalon will affect the game and Enuma Elish will utterly be unfair lol.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I included a little snippet below about Kiritsugu's past and it is a very big clue in regards to the plot of the story and history before.

I said this before and I'll say it again. **Magecraft does not exist in this world!** This is for those who did not read last chapter's notes.

Btw, Shirou will gain a few other Servant cards as the story progresses. He only has Arturia right now.

Also, I will not describe canon duels that much for they should already exist since I want to focus on the changes that the Fate characters brought to this world. I find describing canon events that go the same way are boring in stories when it comes to crossovers sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh series or Fate series.

 **Chapter 2**

Kiritsugu was looking over a pile of papers he needed to look over before leaving for the United Kingdoms for a few weeks.

He checked to make sure his passport and other papers required for travelling via airlines legally.

As he was finishing this activity, he couldn't help but felt worried about sending Shirou alone to Duel Academy.

Kiritsugu knew how dangerous his job is due to years of experience since his teen years.

He was trained in this particular field by someone who became like a mother figure to him since he never knew his biological mother. Said mother died very early in his life, so he never got the chance to really know her.

His father wasn't a great role model either. Mostly this is due to his research into alchemy.

The job of a freelancer is never easy, nor is it safe.

Kiritsugu has taken the habit of going into hiding from time to time and relaxing in order to not get too caught up in his job. His mentor forced him to do so on many occasions until he done so by his own free will.

This was her way of making sure Kiritsugu doesn't become anything like her.

This woman's name was Natalia Kaminski, a freelancer who is now retired and went into hiding.

Rarely, does he ever manage to contact her.

But enough about Kiritsugu's past, what is troubling him about Shirou?

Shirou was… an odd kid if he was being honest.

Shirou was a fast learner for his among his generation.

Everything the man taught to him was taken in as if his son's brain was a very absorbent sponge.

It's almost as if he knew these things beforehand and there was also the odd part of the boy that would not shy away from the ugly parts of the world and its inhabitants.

The boy neither expressed disgusts nor approval… just acknowledges their existence.

Kiritsugu shook that thought out of his head many years ago and trusted that Shirou was a very fast learner.

Over the years, his wife and own daughter came to adore the boy and accepted him as part of the family quite easily.

That's what he loved about Irisviel and their daughter. Irisviel was always a kind woman though not quite naïve as others were led to believe and Illya adopted that particular trait.

There were also the two maids who came along with them since the marriage between Kiritsugu and Irisviel. Sella and Leysritt were sisters and younger cousins of Irisviel.

They were also a part of the family just like Shirou was.

The Emiya was one big happy family and it has been like that since Shirou came into their lives.

And it will stay that way.

Kiritsugu was determined to make sure of it.

Especially when past problems did not actually go away as they were thought to be gone.

They were only delayed not solved.

As Kiritsugu was done looking over some documents, he reminded himself to say goodbye to the family before leaving.

Just as Shirou left for Duel Academy a day ago.

 **Fate GX**

Shirou Emiya is usually not a person who is happy for the smallest reasons.

But exceptions are made for these situations, such as finally getting off the helicopter after a few hours.

He is not a person who sits still for a very long time and like doing so.

He doesn't like waiting with nothing to do.

He always prefer to be doing something like learning about new cooking recipes or fixing broken machines in order to see how they work.

He was a bit of a mechanic when it comes to machinery; just good enough to fix them in the short run at least.

Shirou checked in along with the first year students as they were given their uniforms with colors indicating their dorms.

He received a yellow jacket along with Bastion.

Everywhere in the multiverse, several incarnations of Shirou Emiya felt sorely disappointed for reasons not explained.

Yellow stood for The Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the three legendary Egyptian God cards.

There are other two colors that the students wore as Shirou observed.

Red indicated Slifer the Sky Dragon and blue is Obelisk the Tormentor.

Shirou learned beforehand that the dorm rankings went with Obelisk Blue at the top, Ra Yellow in the middle, and Slifer Red at the bottom.

He didn't see how big of a social problem until he came to the academy himself.

Obelisk Blue students were already acting fairly arrogant as Slifer Reds seemed downed a little for being in the lowest ranking dorm.

He shook his head at such trivial things.

It doesn't matter what dorm he is in, it doesn't change who he is and what he can do. Also, it matters very little in his investigation.

Shirou internally laughed at the ranking order. 'Still showing off your useless pride and ego, eh Seto Kaba?' The redhead mused inwardly.

He knew that Obelisk can be the strongest monster but for one turn only with unlimited attack strength. After that one turn and you still haven't won the duel? You're basically screwed if one made such a move hastily.

Still… a card with unlimited attack strength for one turn is damned broken but that what makes Obelisk one of the three Egyptian Gods cards.

Though from a tactical point of view, Slifer and Ra are stronger than Obelisk.

If Slifer was already on the field before Obelisk, then it could use its own effect to drain away Obelisk and overpower him later.

Ra could continue to gain more battle strength as the duel continues.

From a certain point of view, Obelisk is the weakest though it is still not to be underestimated.

Shirou knew the strengths that each God cards have. He also knew one universal weakness that they each have.

If you have a monster with more battle strength than the Gods during a duel you can win.

After donning the yellow jacket, he went to the stadium area where the headmaster of Duel Academy stood behind a podium, seemingly bright and cheery.

The headmaster was a fairly large, bald man wearing a maroon version of the uniforms that the students wore.

"Welcome all to Duel Academy," the man began, "where the best and brightest of future duelists gathered to learn to play the game that everybody loves. Some of you may enter the pro leagues, some of you may enter other fields in mind, and the important thing is that you all give it your best in your three years staying here." The large man took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of Duel Academy. I am pleased to see so many eager students join our ranks today as others have done so in the past. I'm sure you're all intrigued by the colors of your uniforms. They will indicate which dorm you belong to and will reside in. Please follow given instructions to head to your dorms so you can all get settled in. The next day will be the beginning of a brand new year for all of us! Remember to keep your mind sharp and your deck ready!"

With those parting words, Chancellor Sheppard left the stage as all students made their way to settle in their new dorms.

The walk from the academy itself was a fairly long one, but it led to a nice looking building near the sea.

He found his room and saw it was a fairly empty room with a bed, some other basic furniture, a closet, and a window.

He put down his belongings that he brought with him for the duration of the year.

He brought everything with him in a duffel bag and a suitcase.

The suitcase held several changes of clothes and necessities such as his toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and etc.

The duffel bag held personal items he was allowed to bring such as a laptop.

The laptop will certainly aid him in his objective.

Though it didn't look much to the security check out, it is much more than a simple laptop as its exterior led others to believe.

It has been modified to be an impressive machine by his father, Kiritsugu who was an artist in the technology area despite his inability to use cooking appliances.

The modifications made to the laptop allowed it to run much faster than most laptops, a secured connection to Kiritsugu that wouldn't be detected, and a hidden drive to store away information from prying eyes of civilians.

Shirou got to setting up where his belongings go to and immediately checked outside his room for any nearby person.

He saw none before going to his laptop.

He went to a corner of the bedroom where no one would be able to see what on his screen.

It was lucky for him that there was no security camera in the room since no one expect students and highly illegal activity within the dorms or that he had no roommates for that matter.

He popped open his laptop and got to work.

Information was displayed all over the screen as he got set to reading them.

A few hours passed by as Shirou contemplated the information that he read so far.

One of the first things he read was a list of students that used to reside in the abandoned dorm and a list of those that were missing.

Two that stood out from the list were Atticus Rhodes and Yusuke Fujiwara, both who were prominent students that were regarded as two of the best in their year.

They were grouped with Zane Truesdale as they all happened to be fairly close friends with each other based on a few witness accounts though vague they might be.

It was a start Shirou reasoned himself, but he knew he couldn't directly confront Zane for information on the whereabouts of the missing students.

One reason was that he is a first year that just came to Duel Academy and Zane, being a third year and the best student if the small chatters he heard were anything to go by, would likely become guarded and suspicious of him.

If he got reported then he might be departed from Duel Academy as soon as possible since it's likely the headmaster does not want anyone snooping in where they should not be.

He cannot have that when he just got here.

For now, he'll have to somehow earn the older student's trust and maybe that he'll drop a clue that will get him to solving the case.

He'll have to study the areas and observe those that might be related to the missing students in any way.

'It'll be a long while before this could be over.' Shirou thought as he locked away the sensitive information and hidden network and turned off his laptop.

He peered at the window and saw it was starting to get dark.

'It's been a few hours huh? These days sure go by quick when you're busy Wouldn't hurt to go outside for a moment of fresh air.' Shirou put away his laptop in his closet and left his room.

AS he was walking outside he saw a familiar face.

"My, well if isn't Shirou. It's nice to see a familiar face at this dorm. How are you?"

"Ah, it's been good to me so far. Look like we'll be dorm buddies, huh?" Shirou said with a joking tone.

"Indeed, how is the Ra dorm?" Bastion asked.

"Not bad, I don't really care for comfort like the Obelisk Blue dorm is said to have. I just need a room by myself and plenty of space to breathe in." Shirou replied easily.

Bastion nodded as he agreed with his statement. "A practical man should always focus on the necessities first and set up the groundwork. Comfort and luxury can come later."

"Say what are you doing outside?" Bastion asked him curiously.

"I just want a breath of fresh air, my family and I have always been one for going the outdoor as much as possible." Shirou replied with a fond tone.

"I see, well just in case you don't know, it's almost time for dinner. You might want to come in soon. I'll see you later." Bastion waved as he walked toward the dorm building.

Shirou waved in reply as he walked outside around the Ra Yellow dorm.

Something that Kiritsugu drilled into his head was to always memorize your surroundings of places that you'll be often at.

This is to familiarize them with the environment, so one can feel at ease in a place they know as well as be aware of any unexpected surprises.

One must know their surrounding before a sign of unwanted disturbance can be recognized.

Observing the smallest of details that shouldn't be there ordinarily can save one's life.

This is how Kiritsugu managed to avoid being tracked down by enemies that he has made over the years.

"Something wrong, Shirou?" A strong, yet soft spoken female voice was heard besides him.

That snapped the redhead out of his current train of thoughts.

"It's nothing; I'm just memorizing the paths around the Ra Yellow dorm. Can you believe the ego of Kaiba? The fact that he made the respective color of his rival at the bottom of the dorm rankings says a lot." Shirou chuckled.

Arturia scowled at that. "It's a very disrespectful to demean your opponent's ability after all your losses." Her scowl turned into a smirk. "I guess it's as one would say… compensating for something. I guess it's good enough considering his losing streak."

Shirou laughed at that since he knew his Servant was well aware of Duel Monsters and the game's history.

One of those things would be learning about Kaiba's losing streak to the legendary King of Games, Yugi Muto.

To say that Kaiba won more duels against Yugi than his opponent did against him would be saying that magic exist and the supernatural world was friendly.

Of course, she only learned this when Shirou decide to research Duel Monsters one time.

Suffice to say, she has very low opinion of Seto Kaiba due to his arrogance.

When Shirou asked her about the issue regarding arrogance she told him that the man reminded her of someone she disliked… a lot.

The tone she admitted that said to not probe any further and he left it at that.

"Well let's head back it's almost time for dinner. I want to see the food they serve here." Shirou stated.

Arturia nodded as well. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to you." She stated vehemently as she turned to face him. "You'll come cook dinner for me in the dream world will you?" She asked cutely.

Shirou chuckled nervously as he already cracked under the look his Servant was giving him. "Of course, I wouldn't ever forget."

Arturia dematerialized into nothing as she went back into the card she resides in.

Shirou walked back to the dorm.

As the evening plays out, Shirou tries the excellent food that was prepared by chefs that would certainly rate in four-star restaurants.

He sat by Bastion as they ate their dinner along with the other cheerful Ra students.

"The food is certainly good around here, wouldn't you say Shirou?" Bastion asked after swallowing a bite.

Shirou tasted his food in his spoon before eating normally.

"It's good, but…" Shirou paused as Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Bastion asked confusedly.

Shirou smirked. "I can make better."

Bastion snorted. "Oh really, I didn't know you cook."

"It's something of a hobby I picked up when I was little. My dad was horrible at cooking while I learned from my mom and her cousin." Shirou replied smoothly. "I'll show you what I can make in the morning."

"Well, I'll look forward to that. I'm not sure whether to believe you can cook better than this or not." Bastion said actually a little eager to see what his friend can do.

"Well believe it! I'll show you the result of my skills in the kitchen tomorrow." As Shirou made this passionate statement, a blond-haired ninja in an orange outfit sneezed and muttered about someone possibly stealing his old, stupid catchphrase.

Let it be known that Shirou is passionate about his cooking skills which seemed to be an odd trait that his family loves about him.

Nighttime came as all Ra Yellow students went to bed, all but Shirou that is.

Shirou managed to detect Jaden and Syrus sneaking under the covers of night toward the academy building.

He silently followed them in the shadow while making sure no one saw him unlike the two Slifer Red students trying to be sneaky.

He found out that Jaden challenged an Obelisk Blue student named Chazz to a duel.

The latter only accepted out of sheer arrogance that he'll show the Slifer Red his place and win anyway.

As Shirou watched from the shadow, he saw a blonde female student warned the duelists that the nighttime security guards were going on their patrols.

Shirou took that as his cue to leave while making sure to not get caught under any form of surveillance though without at least looking one more time at the blond haired girl.

'Wait for me Tatsuya!' A childish voice sounded in his head as he shook it off.

'Where did that come from?' He wondered as he headed back to his dorm undetected, calling it close for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's a new chapter for you people, enjoy!

This chapter is will introduce a character that I have enjoyed being in the presence of Shirou. Shirou however would think otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh series or Fate series.

 **Chapter 3**

Bastion woke up with a yawn as he rose up to rub his sleepy eyes.

The boy didn't like waking up early, but he had already made himself go to sleep fairly early every day in order to wake up early as well. This is influenced by the saying "the early bird gets the worm" as he wanted to be more alert during his classes and not be tired through any of them.

With that thought in mind, he trudged to the dining area where breakfast is served.

The food served at the Ra dorm during this period is common breakfast menu like eggs, pancakes, cereal with milk, and etc. Nothing extravagant, he knew this but the food does its job of filling stomachs to start the day.

However, there was a smell in the breakfast area that caught him off guard.

It was a surprising scent, one that is very refreshing and inviting.

Curious, Bastion walked to the source of the scent and is surprised at the sight before him.

There was Shirou calmly eating a plate of rice and eggs with cut lettuce and tomatoes. It was a simple looking breakfast really, but the way it looked prepared made him thought otherwise.

That, and there are the handful of chefs that prepared the food for the Ra Yellow students were huddled in a corner seemingly depressed.

"Shirou, what is going on?" Bastion couldn't help but asked.

The redhead noticed him and gestured toward a second plate of the same food he was just eating.

"Isn't it obvious? It's breakfast; here I prepared a plate for you so you better start eating." Shirou suggested as he moved the plate towards him.

Bastion slowly walked up to him and sat on the seat besides his dorm mate.

Shirou was watching him with an expecting look in his eyes.

Bastion grabbed a spoon and took in a bite.

...

...

It was... good! No! Not just good but quite amazing. He couldn't explain the taste in his mouth as the food was on par of that prepared by a professional chef from a five-star restaurant if not better.

The boy savored the taste a little bit before swallowing it. He continued his breakfast eagerly as the redhead nearby had a satisfied expression that had a hint of pride and mostly happiness.

This went on for a couple of minutes before Bastion finally finished eating is meal. He wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and turned to Shirou.

"Shirou what is this? This food tasted than dinner last night." He demanded.

"I told you I would show you what I can do in the kitchen yesterday. Did you like it?" Shirou asked already knowing the answer.

"Like it? No I absolutely loved it! When did you learn to cook like this Shirou? You're an awfully skilled chef for someone your age."

Shirou scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I've had years of practice since I was young and I picked up on it naturally. It also helped that learning to cook was reinforced the need to do so that I can cook since my dad is horrible with cooking. It becomes one of my favorite things to do."

"Well that's a good skill to have Shirou. You could go to being one of the best chefs in the world if you keep at it." Bastion praised him.

"I'm glad to hear that from someone other my family says that. I'm going to get ready now, so I'll get these cleaned up."

"Let me help a little, it's the least I could you cooking such an amazing breakfast."

Shirou nodded thankfully as the two went to clean up and go about their day.

 **Fate GX**

Shirou idly moved his pencil to the side as he listened to his teacher's lecture on history, covering both relevant world history and that of Duel Monsters. He jotted down notes of notable things like important events and historical figures.

His teacher was a person that everyone could tell was a serious one. The way he dressed in formal wear, his glasses, and stoic expression spoke of how professional he is… or possibly emotionless. Shirou wasn't sure what he saw in the teacher's eyes.

This is Souichirou Kuzuki, the main history teacher for the entire academy.

"Duel Monsters is a popular game around the world that is lowly being integrated into societies of many countries. The popularity is on such a level that we have pro leagues for career duelists to compete their way to the top and a few academies as large as this establishment." The history teacher stated.

"Now are there any questions?"

A hand rose up from a student in blue.

"There are other duel academies?" The boy asked.

"Yes, there are four main subsidiaries as Duel Academy is the main branch. There are North Academy, South Academy, East Academy, and West Academy. Do not underestimate subsidiaries because they are not the main branch. Rather, they all produce formidable duelists due to their unique learning environments. I should know, I once transferred to North Academy temporarily to observe the environment there. The students there are continually dueling each other for the top ranking." Kuzuki explained.

The student that asked the question seemed satisfied by the answers.

Shirou took interest in this information.

'Huh, I forgot about there being branches to the Duel Academy. To think North Academy has a survival of fittest thing going on. I'm glad I'm not investigating over there, it would get old very quick if I have to duel people every day, challenges or not.' Shirou mused inwardly.

The rest of the class went by as the teacher, a certain blonde girl, and a dark-haired girls with twin tails glanced at him when he wouldn't notice for their own reasons.

One feels the curious desire to know why someone is hiding.

Another feels something nagging at the back of her mind.

The last one is wondering what he is up to.

 **Fate GX**

Shirou was walking to his next class when he came across two boys in particular.

Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Shino, how's it going?" Jaden greeted him.

One of Shirou's eyes twitched. How could he get his name wrong? It's a common name!

"Good and my name is Shirou by the way. Please don't forget that."

Jaden held a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot your name was and just said what came to mind."

"Apologies accepted, say… why is Syrus looking ill?" Shirou asked curiously.

Said boy's face was looking a little green.

"Ah well you see, I think Syrus probably ate some bad fish. He did comment on it last night." Jaden explained.

"And you didn't check the food or do anything beforehand?" The red-haired boy asked incredulously.

Jaden started twiddling his fingers in a slightly guilty manner. "I didn't think there was anything to it, but I'll make it up to him by taking him to see the nurse. She gotta know what to do right?"

Shirou shook his head in disbelief. If a food tasted very off, it's a warning sign to not touch it anymore right away.

"You do know the way to the nurse is the other way right?"

…

…

…

"Ah… this building is big?" Jaden could only come up with one excuse.

The redhead sighed and told the boy to follow him, mostly in fear that they'll never make it to the nurse office soon enough.

They arrived at the nurse office as two females were inside.

One is a young adult with dark red hair that sticks out in a bunch on the right side of her head. She wears a white jacket with blue trim as a variation of the school girl's uniform. She wears a pink shirt and pink skirt underneath with a fairly large belt buckle. She also wears a pair of earrings and blue boots. Her eyes are gray and her body would be fitting for a model with a large bust.

The other is a younger teenage girl with long light grey hair styled in a ponytail and golden eyes.

Shirou didn't look any further because he recognized those feminine features anywhere.

"You, what are you doing here?!" He demanded while pointing at the girl, with a tone noticed by others as fear.

Said girl wore the standard obelisk uniform with a red scarf tied around her right arm. Though her beauty isn't on the same level as her senior nurse, she would still be considered quite pretty in eyes of an average boy.

The girl spun her scarf around and snatched Shirou in it before he could run away. She spun the boy to right in front of her.

"Now, now, don't you know pointing and yelling at someone is considered a very rude gesture?" She said in a condescending manner as if chiding a child though her smile says how much she enjoyed this positon.

"I see you are still carrying that scarf and what are you doing here of all places?" Shirou asked again.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." She started sarcastically. "I'm here under Miss Fontaine's apprenticeship program so I can become a nurse since I've excelled at academic studies quite a bit earlier than those my age. It's nice seeing you again Shirou, how's your sister?"

"She's fine…" Shirou answered reluctantly.

"Oh, is he a friend of yours, Caren?" Fontaine asked curiously.

Caren turned back to her mentor with a smirk as she wrapped an arm around Shirou's shoulders. "Yes, we go back a long way. We met when I was twelve and Shirou was eleven. He was such a shy kid back then."

"No I wasn't." Shirou insisted.

"He didn't have any friends besides me." Caren continued with a dramatic sigh though everyone could tell by that point she was just playing around with him.

Fontaine turned to the other two boys in the room. "Do you boys need something?"

"Yeah, Syrus ate a bad fish last night and he isn't feeling well. So could you help him miss?" Jaden asked.

The head nurse nodded as she ushered the blue-haired boy sit on a patient bed. "Caren, I'll take care of this by myself for once. It's a common case I have encountered before. Why don't you take this moment to catch up with your friend?" She turned to the sick boy. "Now why don't we start with telling me how you feel?"

The group gave them some space as the two began to talk.

Jaden decided to leave Shirou and Caren alone for the moment. He went on to his next class, unfortunately, he still forgotten where to go.

"Shirou, I must say that it is great to see you again." Caren smiled at him.

Shirou relaxed at he heard the sincerity in her voice. "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Almost two years."

"I… heard about your mother. I'm sorry."

Caren's expression was crestfallen. "You need not apologized. You couldn't have done anything after all. Everyone knew it was coming eventually."

"I know but, it doesn't make it any better. She is a wonderful woman for a mother. Remember when we first met, both of our mothers took us and Illya to a costume store to dress up in?" Shirou has a look of reminiscence.

Caren chuckled lightly. "Yes, mother enjoyed Irisviel trying to make the most of her remaining time. They got along so well. I do remember that… and you didn't want to until you little sister told she wanted to play dress up with you. You could never say no to her as far as I recalled all our time playing together. She says what she wants and you would give in right away without any resistance."

Shirou laughed as well before becoming silent for a moment. "So you chose the career of a nurse?" He inquired.

"I wanted to be to help people in my own way and to prevent slow deaths like my mother suffered through. I wanted to see the relieved looks on patients and that they know everything is alright." Caren stated as she put smiled a little and placed a hand in front of it at the end of the sentence.

"You know… causing other people harmless misery is an unusual habit right?" Shirou deadpanned.

"What could you ever possibly mean, my old friend? Aren't I'm a saintly person like my father?" Caren's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I can't believe you adopted that trait from your father." The redhead sighed exasperatedly. "At least you didn't take up his liking of mapo tofu, I still don't understand how he can eat the stuff he make. That, and isn't it a little unethical to torture people going to confessions by making them guilty?" Shirou questioned.

Caren was surprised by that. "How did you know about that? Father never let anyone know he has a recording voice for all of his sessions."

"My dad visited Kotomine one time and found out about it fairly quickly since he's good at what he does. By the way, I heard how Kotomine opened up a ramen noodle restaurant for serving mapo tofu in his wife's name." Shirou stated casually.

"He always wanted to do something with his life that he could be proud of, mapo tofu was the answer." Caren replied.

Shirou cringed at the thought of the restaurant being successful. He looked at the time. "Oh well, looks like our time is up. I guess I'll see you some time later?"

Caren fanned herself in a teasing manner. "Oh my Shirou, are you perhaps asking me out on a date? You know there will be gossips between a love struck student and the lovely nurse assistant, right?"

Shirou blushed. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" Then he calmed down and gave a serene smile. "I'm serious though it's nice to see you again."

Being unwrapped from the red binding, Shirou walked off as she went back to check on Fontaine's progress with Syrus.

Fontaine already dealt with the problem by making Syrus taking a pill and rest for an hour before returning to class.

Meanwhile, a white-haired man who looks to be in his late twenties sighed while materialized as a spirit on the rooftops.

He muttered, "Now I'm a playing card for a children trading card game. How demeaning, I went from a Counter Guardian/Servant to a card. Is this my punishment for trying to kill my younger self multiple times?"

He sighed again, "Screw my E-rank luck."

 **Notes**

The red scarf is just a normal scarf for now so I don't have any other plan for it besides an accessory to make Caren stand out from other girls in term of appearance.

Also, Kotomine is a good person in this universe. Rather than causing extreme misery to others, he causes a little misery in people's lives as he enjoyed every second of it.

I've always liked the idea of a good Kirei Kotomine as he is capable of it in any universe. It's just that this problem was not addressed in the best manner or always too late. That and his fight against Kiritsugu in Fate /Zero was simply amazing.

Guess what Kirei does on the internet in his spare time? Hehehe…..


End file.
